Wait For Me
by Django1992
Summary: A Naomily one shot inspired by the song 'Wait For Me' by Theory of a Deadman. I couldn't leave this as a One Shot so i made it into a two shot. Tell me what you think!
1. Wait For Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. I wish I did though :P**

**A/N: This One-shot was inspired by 'Wait For Me' by Theory of A Deadman. Flashback's are in italics.**

"Wait for me...." whispered the redhead's lips as she was pulled away from the blonde. "Emily!" the blonde called after the retreating figure. Shuffling people impaired her vision as she looks for the red locks. Her breath hitches and her eyes prick with tears as she realises that she's gone. Gone. She rubs at her eyes. She never thought this would happen. People are running around, feet smacking hard on the tarmac; echoing around the confines of the small building. All she can hear is silence. She feels nothing; she's numb.

No one notices her as she slowly pushes her way through people and makes her way towards her home; their home. The door creaks open and light from the hallway pours onto the marble flooring. Tammy is sitting there with her head cocked to the side; purring. "She's not here girl..." she sniffs and Tammy responded with a mewling sound and ran to the sofa and settled herself on it. She steps into the room and bites her lips. Emily liked to have all her good memories around her constantly so she's met with a bombardment of photos. Emily and her at the beach, the whole gang at the park, Emily and Rob Fitch, Katie and Emily, Emily and her, Emily and her, Emily and her and it seems to go on forever. She didn't realise how many pictures Emily actually had put up in their home until this very moment.

She looked at the letters on the floor and picked up the one that read: Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell. Naomi smiles and slowly opens the letter. It's from Katie; congratulating them on finally getting their own flat and reminding them that after a year of snog fests the sight of them still makes Katie feel sick. Naomi smiles; they used to do them on purpose sometimes, just to annoy Katie.

"_Get ready! Here she comes!"Emily giggled and Naomi smirked. As soon as the door opened the redhead forced her lips onto the blonde's and pushed her down on the bed. Emily's tongue gently lapped at Naomi's bottom lip and Naomi smiled into the kiss and let Emily's tongue in. It wasn't sweet. It was filthy, heavy and fast, and as soon as Katie stepped foot in the room. "Fucking hell! Where ever I go in this house someone's fucking snogging someone! Get a room, yeah? It's like totally minging." Her reply was a loud moan from Naomi. "Urghhh!" Katie screeched and ran out of them room._

_Emily and Naomi pulled apart and burst into laughter in each other's arms. "Did you see her face?" Emily breathed through laughter. _

"_Yeah, fucking priceless." Naomi replied_

"_Works every time." Emily smirked._

"_Hey, I hope that you're kissing me because you want to and not just because you want to annoy your twin!?" Naomi faked shock._

"_Well, what else are you good for, baby?" Emily replied in a cowboy voice._

_Naomi slapped the redhead's arm. "I love you."_

"_Love you, too, baby." Emily carried on and then grabbed the blonde and threw her over her shoulder. "Time for a rodeo, baby. Always wanted to ride a bull. Yeeee-ha!" _

A weak smile crossed her pale features at the memory. Good times. Naomi moved over to the sofa and stroked Tammy. She purred and rubbed her head against Naomi's palm. "Come on, let's get you something to eat, yeah? Emily....would kill me if you starved." The cat heard the word 'eat' and he ran for the food bowl; waiting there patiently. Naomi managed a smile. Cat food. She walked over to the fridge, covered in pictures of **them**, and peered inside. She hummed and bit her lip. Her eyes scanned over the food; her eyes landed on the chips.

"_We have to get a cat," Emily stated as she dipped her chip in ketchup and rammed it into her mouth. Naomi just raised an eyebrow. "Please?" She batted her eyelids at the other girl._

"_Why do we have to get a cat?" Naomi asked amused. _

"_Because I want one!" Emily replied excitedly and Naomi smiled down at her redheaded girlfriend; amusement dancing on her own features._

"_I want, don't get." Naomi teased and waggled a chip at the other girl._

"_But, but, but!" _

"_But nothing, Emily," Naomi smiled at the smaller girl. "Naomi's word is law."_

_Emily glared. "You know, it's really weird and creepy to talk about yourself in the third person, right?"_

"_Naomi doesn't care." Naomi mocked some more and Emily's nose scrunched up in an attempt to stop the laughter. "Go on, laugh! Don't be a party pooper, Ems, dearest! Come on, smile!" Naomi mouth formed the biggest, cheesiest grin she could and jumped in front of the redhead. Emily tried to resist but failed and burst into laughter along with the other girl. "You're turn, Ems! Let's see what you've got!"_

_Emily stopped placed her chips in her other hand and then made the biggest smile she possibly could. Naomi burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you look psychotic!" _

"_Hey!" Emily scowled and grabbed another chip angrily. _

"_But you're my psychotic," Naomi smiled and pulled the redhead into a hug. Emily sulked for a bit and then smirked and hugged back. "I love you." _

"_I hope you do because I have to tell you something." Emily stepped back._

"_What?" Naomi asked suddenly worried._

"_I've just wrecked your favourite top." Emily smiled sweetly and pranced away from the stunned blonde. Naomi's eyes were wide when she looked down at the massive ketchup stain that was on her pure white top and she smirked._

"_Ohhhh you're so getting it!" Naomi marched after the retreating redhead and pinned her against the wall._

"_So, you wanna play dirty, huh?" Emily asked with a giggle and wiggle of her eyebrows._

"_That's the only way to play." Naomi smirked back and bit her lip as she looked down at the redhead. Emily's face was flushed and her chest was sticking out towards Naomi. She wasn't trying to get away; she was trying to pull Naomi in. She started to grind against the other girl and a moan formed in the bottom of the blonde's throat. The chips fell to the floor and started to plant kisses against Naomi's neck. Naomi groaned and leaned in to kiss Emily but she moved her head to the side; stopping Naomi. "Let me kiss you." Naomi practically growled at the smaller girl._

"_No," Emily pushed the blonde away looking really smug and then trotted out back into the street. "Emily has the power," She mocked and Naomi groaned. "If you want this," She pointed to herself and wiggled her arse. "Then we're getting a cat."_

"_Fine. We can get a cat, okay?" Naomi purred and pushed Emily up against a lamppost. "Just get your arse back to ours so I can fuck you until your knees buckle and your eyes roll into the back of your head." _

_This time Emily was the one to moan and she nodded. "Okay....just let me get the chips first! They were really nice!"_

"_Emily, what do you want to eat? Chips or me?" Naomi raised an eyebrow._

"_Point taken." Emily grabbed the blondes hand and they rushed off towards their apartment._

"Tammy, come here, now!" Naomi snapped and Tammy trotted over to the bowl. "Now, stay there while I pour this into the bowl. I'm serious, Tammy. If you go in for the food before it's all in there I will kick you in the head." Naomi growled. Tammy cocked his head and then looked back at the empty bowl. Naomi dug through the draws and pulled out a fork and the can opener. She pushed the can opener into the metal and then twisted it, it opened. She bent over and used the fork to push the cat food into the bowl; Tammy started at it straight away. "Tammy! What did I fucking say? Look, I know you hate me, okay? But do as I fucking say, seriously! Stupid fucking cat. Emily isn't here anymore so just get used to it, Okay? Ok..." Her eyes start to well up again and she wipes them away quickly. She can't afford to cry. Tammy run off at the sound of her outburst and split his water over. "Fuck sake." She sniffed and gets a clot; cleaning up the mess that the stupid fucking cat has made.

"_Ems, babe, I'm telling you that cat hates me." Naomi whined as Emily was cleaning the dishes._

"_Tammy doesn't hate you. You just won't open your heart to her. She can sense that." Emily replied and placed the now clean plate in the rack._

"_Yeah, because I'm the problem here," Naomi rolled her eyes. "That stupid cat has hated me from day one and you know it!" _

"_You're paranoid, Nai." Emily replied in a sing song voice and moved over to the other side of the kitchen._

"_Look, all I'm saying is that maybe we should, you know, maybe get her checked out? She looks like she might try and kill me if I look at her the wrong way. It's because she wants you to be all hers and doesn't want me to have any Emily loving." Naomi crossed her arms and pouted. Emily rolled her eyes._

"_Nai, she's a cat."_

"_Yes, an evil cat! The First of her kind! We must stop her Emily before she rises up and takes you away from me!" Naomi giggled and Emily smiled. "Oh, no! It's too late! She's grown too powerful I.... can't....stop....!" Naomi had wrapped her own arm around her throat and was pretending to choke herself. Emily started to laugh and walked over to Naomi trying to pull the blonde's hand away from her own throat. Naomi pulled the redhead to her and started to giggle._

"_I think that all this nonsense is because a certain peroxide blonde wants me all to her little, old self? Am I right?" Emily smirked. _

"_Maybe..." Naomi drew out. "But that cat does hate me. You know it, Ems!" Emily rolled her eyes and laughed. _

"_Maybe...." Emily copied and Naomi scowled. _

"_Ems! I'm serious I could I would get that cat and...." Movement caught Naomi's eye and she snapped her head towards the counter behind Emily's head. "Ems..." Naomi breathed and Emily, still laughing, turned and saw Tammy sitting on the counter staring at Naomi. Emily started to laugh again, but Naomi kicked her in the shin and gave her a look of seriousness; which only made Emily start to laugh even harder._

"_What's so funny, Ems?" Naomi asked._

"_Like I said. You're paranoid. She's just a cat." Emily pushed herself away from the blonde and returned back to the kitchen duties. Tammy jumped down from the counter and rubbed herself up against Emily's legs and looked at Naomi. Naomi glowered at the cat. Emily just laughed and shook her head._

Naomi threw the cloth in the sink and sighed. Pressing her hands against the cold surface and revelling in the coolness. She looked around for any sign of Tammy. She couldn't find her. She moved over to the sofa and sat down on it. The bottle of vodka from last night is still sitting on the table. Naomi reached for it; bringing it to her lips. She can still taste Emily. That strawberry taste that's been left by her lipstick around the rim; it's enough to make Naomi finally want to break down. So she places the bottle on the table, her face scrunching up at the horrible taste and switch on the telly.

"In other news, Prime Minister Gordon brown has passed the law 'The Defoe Act' which states that anyone believed to have homosexual tendencies, man or women, is to be taken away to a facility for psycho analysis. This bill was passed after Robert Defoe presented evidence to the house of lords that suggested that homosexual people had been committing a string of crimes across the country and the only way to stop this was to get them treated. Most people believe this to be untrue and that the government is looking for a way to show off the extent of its power. Some believe this could have ties with the Iraq war which has now been going for two years. The evidence wasn't 100% but there was nothing to disprove it either so the Prime Minister decided it was for the best...." Naomi pressed the power button on the remote hard and the TV switched off.

"For the best, yeah fucking right. I can't believe this. What's the world coming to? I can't believe they believe this shit. It's not wrong to be gay." Naomi ranted to herself.

"_Ems, have you seen this!?" Naomi cried from the living room._

"_What?" Emily called back and appeared with a tray in hand. She placed it down on the table and looked up at the television. She watched it in silence and then took a sip of her drink and sighed. "This is horseshit." _

"_What the fuck, Ems!?" Naomi cried angrily. "They can't do this! It's totally hypocritical! They campaign for racial equality and then they do this? What the fuck!?"_

"_Naomi, it's okay." Emily replied and got up and hugged the blonde. _

"_How is it? We won't be able to go out in the streets without hiding who we are! What's happened to the fucking world!?" Naomi ranted and Emily rubbed her back soothingly._

"_It will be, okay, sweetie." She pressed a kiss to the blonde's head. "I'm not going to hide who I am. Neither should you. The world's changed. Nothing we can do. Just try. We're gonna get fucked okay. Let's get the vodka." Emily smiled and Naomi nodded. They drank till the early hours. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring._

Naomi opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her shirt and boxers. She slipped them on in silence and then stared at the bed. There was a dent in the right side from Emily and on the left side one from her. She stepped towards the bed but then stepped back again and looked down at the floor. Naomi bit her lip and then pulled the duvet up on her side and slipped in silently. The scent hit her as soon as she laid her head on the pillow. This time she couldn't stop the tears, didn't want to. She started to sob. Her massacre running down her pale cheeks; it was all too much. She rolled over onto Emily's side and buried her face in the pillow. She was never going to see Emily again. She was never going to stroke her hair in the morning or watch as her nose scrunched up as she laughed. She was alone. Her sobs echoed around the room and she attempted to bury herself into the pillow looking for escapism. Something rubbed up against her hand and she looked up in surprise. "You loved her too, huh?" Naomi chuckled lightly at the cat.

Tammy cocked her head and then rubbed her head against Naomi's cheek and curled up next to the blonde. Naomi smiled and gently stroked the cat's fur. Tammy purred and Naomi curled up next to it. Crying into the pillow again. The only other sound was Tammy's purring reminding her that she wasn't alone, but not with the one she wanted.

"_My head is killing me!" Naomi groaned and pressed her hand against her head. "Why did we drink so much?" _

"_Because we were in need of a drink," Emily replied and then leaned in and whispered in Naomi's ear. "And because you always moan louder when you're drunk." _

_Naomi groaned and then moaned and pressed her hand against her head again. "Don't do that!"_

"_Don't do what?" Emily whispered seductively and placed her hand on Naomi's inner thigh and rubbed softly._

"_Oh, god." Naomi bit her lip. "We can't do this now. We're not aloud." Naomi looked around the busy coffee shop in panic._

"_Don't worry about it. No one's watching." Naomi started to rub against the hand that was pressed fully against her cunt now. Her cheeks were light pink and her breath had become shallow. Emily suckled on her ear. "Ems..."_

"_Shhhh...." Emily whispered and Naomi shuddered hard and came. Emily moved back and stared lovingly at the blonde._

"_I think we just discovered the best cure for my hangovers." Naomi smiled sheepishly. They finished their coffee and then got ready to leave. As they were just about to reach the door a police officer stepped inside and held his gun up at Emily._

"_Hands up, Miss. You're under arrest."_

"_What!?" Naomi blurted out in outrage._

"_What for?" Emily asked confused and looking incredibly scared._

"_We believe that you have forced yourself upon this girl. Being homosexual is a crime miss we have to take you in." He replied. Emily moved to walk away but he grabbed her._

"_Emily!"_

"_Naomi!"_

"_Quiet, Miss." He said to Naomi and locked Emily in cuffs._

"_She didn't force herself on me! Let her go!" Naomi replied and moved towards Emily. A shot was fired and everything turned to chaos. People were running. The officer was knocked back and Emily ran towards Naomi. Naomi's arms wrapped around the redhead's and she buried her face in her hair. "Come on, we have to go!" Naomi whispered._

_Emily gasped as the officer grabbed her again and pulled her towards the door. Naomi clung to her. "You can't go! You can't! I need you!"_

"_Wait for me...." whispered the redhead's lips._

When Naomi woke it wasn't morning, but it wasn't night. Somewhere in-between, just like she felt. Tammy was sound asleep on the bed next to her. She lifted the covers up slowly and slipped out of the bed. The floor boards creaked under her weight but she was as quiet as possible. She groaned and looked for some headache pills in the bathroom cupboard. Nothing. She moved back to the room and moved over to the drawer. She pulled open the top draw and gasped. A letter sat in the draw with her name on it and a case next to it. She picked them both up. She recognised the hand writing.

She ripped opened the letter and read.

_Nai, _

_I couldn't possibly tell you how I feel about you in words without messing it up somehow. As you know I'm pretty shit with that sort of thing. So basically after I had the chance to think about it this is how I feel. You're my world, Nai. The reason I get up every day is you. I don't want to see you. I need to see you. You're my everything. I've been preparing this for a while and hoped that tonight I'd be able to give it to you over dinner. Seeing as you've found it I'm guessing everything went according to plan? Naomi Campbell, I love you with every fibre of my being and I need you in my life. Will you marry me? Before you say yes let me ask you one thing: If anything ever happened to me and you couldn't see me anymore because of some reason. If it was for years or decades but there was a chance to see me again. Would you wait for me? If you said yes I'm kissing you now, if not then....I love you._

_Emily._

Naomi opened the case and stared at the ring sitting in it. She pulled it out and put it on her finger. Tears pricked her eyes and dropped on to the paper beneath her. Emily. This was the sweetest thing ever. Emily. She needed her just like Naomi needed Emily. Naomi grabbed a pen.

_Would you wait for me?_

_**Ever so patiently. – N**_

**A/N: I don't know what to think about this :/ and I know it's unrealistic at points but this is the way the song inspired me so....: P**


	2. Wait For Me Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. I wish I did though :) Jamie Brittain you lucky *beep* **

**Chapter two:**

She's counts the days as they go by. The first week was the hardest but then the rest of them just seemed to flow by and now she only knows what day it is because she's waiting. Tammy is getting fatter by the day; Emily was harsher with the cat then Naomi can be bothered to be. If Tammy's meows then Naomi will feed her; she still goes in for the food before it's all out. "Fuck sake, Tammy. Stop being such a pig and wait!" Naomi groaned and then slammed the cat food on the side. Tammy wasn't listening and was chomping the food down like a champ. Naomi couldn't help but chuckle at the cat and ruffle the back of its hair softly. "You're alright, you know that? Just don't go and die on me, yeah? Not yet." Tammy purred under her touch and licked her chops happily. "TV time?"

Naomi moved over to the sofa with the cat following happily behind and they both curled up on the sofa. "What's on tonight, eh?" Naomi flicked through the magazine and then placed it back on the ground frustrated. "Nothing, again. Bloody typical that whenever I actually want to watch something nothing's on, eh, Tammy?" She stroked the cats head and Tammy's eyes closed a bit happily. "Getting a bit fat, aren't we? I think that, maybe, we should take away Tammy's cat food for a bit." Tammy's head jerked and she was gone an instant later. "Fine! Spend the evening by yourself and wallow in your self-pity! Bloody cats all sensitive and stuff; pain in my arse." Naomi grumbled and then flicked onto Channel 4.

"The weather will be sunny with light showers tomorrow and the temperature in the south will be a high 34...." Flick. "Welcome to the Price Is Right! I'm your host Bruce...." Flick. "You place the flower in the ground and then gently pat the soil around it until it is firmly buried. Once this happens..." No flick. Emily liked gardening. So Naomi decided that she was going to watch this program. It was boring and dull and completely Emily. Tammy joined her about half an hour later. Naomi's eyes flicked down to the table where 'Katie' was written on a piece of paper and underlined multiple times. Naomi had underlined it the day before she'd left the apartment for the first time after Emily had been taken. It'd been there a long time and that's all she knew.

"_She's fucking late." Katie muttered. "Typical hippie twat always making people that actually have things to do fuck them up!" Katie's hand landed on the table in a hard slap and the waitress sent her an alarmed look. Katie glared and the waitress backed off and went back to cleaning the table. "That's fucking right you clean the table, nosy little..."_

"_Hey, Katie." Naomi muttered softly from behind the angry redhead. _

"_Naomi! What time to you call this? _ _Some of us have places to be, yeah?" Katie glanced at the seat in front of her. _

"_Yeah...sorry." Naomi replied and sat down in front of the redhead. When she looked at Katie's face Emily's flashed to mind and her face scrunched up. _

"_What's up with you?" Katie asked a bit less angry._

"_Nothing," Naomi replied and waved her hand to show Katie she was fine and there was no need to worry. "I'm okay."_

"_Okay, why did you want to meet me?" Katie's hand was tapping impatiently against the table and she was biting her nails with her other hand. Naomi rolled her eyes at the action._

"_It's about Emily..." She started._

"_Emily? She hasn't called me for like two weeks! Has she gone on some sort of mid life dyke vacation or something?" _

_Naomi's faced turned to stone. "Katie, shut up."_

"_Well, then just tell me!" Naomi's head bowed and she scrunched her eyes up. Katie was not helping the situation at all. Katie was ranting again in the background but Naomi just stared at the floor and tried not to break down here. It started with a sniff, followed by a prick of her eyes and then she was sobbing before she even knew what was happening. "Naomi? Stop it! You're making a scene!" Katie growled and her cheeks had turned red. "I wasn't that mean...what's the matter?" Katie stood up and pulled Naomi up, leading her outside. _

"_You know the Defoe Bill?" Naomi asked in between sobs._

"_Yeah..." Katie asked confused._

"_Emily got taken. She got taken because she was with me in p-p-public!" Naomi sobbed into her hands and Katie stood there for a second. She stepped forward and awkwardly pulled the blonde into a hug. Naomi gripped at Katie's shirt and buried her head into Katie's chest. _

"_It's going to be okay, Naomi." Katie lied. _

Katie had been nice then. She'd really helped Naomi through the start but after time Katie had started to blame Naomi for her sister being taken and then Naomi was on her own again. She remembered when Katie told her that if she ever saw Naomi again she'd "Knock her the fuck out". That was a fun time. Naomi rolled her eyes and reached forward and picked up the paper and scrunched it into a ball, throwing it behind her head and then focusing on the programme again. The phone started to ring behind her. She didn't answer it. It clicked and then flashed red signifying that someone had left a voice mail. Naomi's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and then sighed. Shopping time.

She pushed herself up, grabbed her bag and coat and then walked out of the apartment door. Shopping had been the only reason had to go out of the house for a while. Her feet pressed hard down on the pedals of her bike as she flew through the streets of London. London wasn't as busy as it used to be anymore and it was a lot gloomier. She stopped near the pick rack and then locked her bike up next to the other one that was there. The automatic doors opened as she stepped on the pressure mat to the Tesco's building. She put her pound in the trolley and started down the first isle. Cat food was thrown in, followed by two bottles of vodka and a bottle of Gin. Naomi hated shopping. Hated it because Emily and she used to do it together and now she had to do it all alone.

"_And pineapple juice! Don't forget the pineapple juice, Nae!" Emily badgered. _

"_I won't forget, Ems! Not with you here. No one could with you here!" Naomi smiled sweetly at the redhead who crossed her arms and grumbled something that Naomi couldn't hear. Naomi chuckled and then rubbed Emily's arm soothingly. "Love you, Ems."_

"_Yeah, I know." Emily replied smugly and then threw something else into the trolley. "I only wanna make sure that we have everything for the apartment." _

"_I know, Ems." Naomi replied._

"_I still can't we're going to move into our own place tomorrow!" Emily gushed and Naomi smiled at the redhead. _

"_I know it's going to be strange." _

"_What do you mean?" Emily asked._

"_Well, now we don't have to hide away from your sister or your mum every time we want to have..." Naomi stopped when a mother with her child walked passed and shot them a disgusted look. Naomi started to laugh and Emily turned beat red. Emily slapped Naomi on the arm._

"_You're so embarrassing!" She hissed and Naomi patted Emily on the head in return._

"_Good sex slave!" She said a bit louder than she needed to and a few heads turned towards the couple._

"_Nae, I'm serious stop it!" Emily hissed again and her face turned even redder. _

"_Okay, Okay," Naomi said replied in-between laughs. "I'm sorry, okay?" Emily just stood there in silence with her arms crossed and looking away from the blonde. "Ems? Emily? Emily Fitch? Look at me! Emily! Okay, how can I get you to forgive me?" Naomi played along with an amused look on her face. "Okay, fine, I guess if you were talking to me I could tell you about how I was thinking that I should let you be the one to pick the cat because I don't really mind, but I guess not." Emily's head snapped round and her arms wrapped around the blonde. "Knew you'd crack."_

"_Did I really crack though?" Emily whispered in her ear. "Got what I wanted, didn't I?"_

_Naomi faked a gasp. "You used me!" She pointed a finger at Emily. _

"_Little ol me? I couldn't hurt a fly!" Emily replied and then blew Naomi a kiss._

"_I hope you're happy."_

"_I am, and Naomi?" Emily replied. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't forget the pineapple juice." Naomi slapped Emily on the arm and they both started to laugh._

"_Nag."_

"_Bitch." _

"_Love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

Naomi smiled and then put the pineapple juice in the trolley. She was done. She pushed the trolley towards the check out and started to unpack it. The cashier ran her stuff through and then she paid for it. Getting home with a bike and bags full of shopping were always the hardest part. Took twice as long because she had to push the bike and carry the bags at the same time. She arrived back at the apartment a bit later than she had intended and dropped the bags in front of the door, unlocked it and stepped inside. Tammy was sitting by her food bowl and used her paw to push it forward towards Naomi with a stern look on her face. "Tammy, you can't be hungry again? I've heard of human's comfort eating, but cats?" Tammy didn't blink. "Fine!"

"_So, see any of these flee ridden kittens that you like?" Naomi jested and pointed at some of the kittens presented before her. Emily was biting her lip and gazing at one for a couple of seconds and then another next. "You have too big of a heart, Ems. You can't save them all." She wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders and Emily placed her head on Naomi's shoulder._

"_Look at them, Nae. They're all alone in the world, all hoping for a home and I can only give it to one of them! It's too hard!" Emily ranted and Naomi looked sympathetically at the cats. She'd never really be that bothered by them but Emily cared so she at least tried to. _

"_You can't save the world, Ems. As long as one of them is happy you've done the right thing." Naomi kissed Emily's hair and Emily nodded._

"_Okay," Emily's eyes scanned the kittens and then she reached down and picked up a tabby kitten with big green eyes. She lifted her up and stared at her for a moment. The kitten purred and then rubbed its tiny head against Emily's and she giggled happily. "You're pretty." She told the cat and it purred it response. _

"_I think we've found a winner, eh, Ems?" Naomi smiled and held out her hands to hold the cat as well. Emily held the kitten out towards Naomi and it hissed at Naomi when she tried to take her. Naomi's eyes widened. Emily's eyes widened a bit and she shrugged at Naomi. "Maybe she can tell you're not a cat person?" _

"_Yeah, or she's the devil incarnated in cat form." Naomi grumbled. _

"_Shh." Emily glared at Naomi and covered the kitten's ears. "Don't say that."_

"_Emily, she's a kitten she can't understand what I'm saying." Naomi rolled her eyes at Emily's behaviour._

"_Not just any kitten, my kitten. Yes, you are. Yes, you are." Emily rubbed her nose against the kittens._

"_You sure you want....that one?" Naomi asked and pleaded that Emily say no._

"_Yes."_

"_Fine," Naomi caved. "What are you going to call her?"_

"_Tammy." _

Naomi fed the cat, packed all the shopping away into the right places and then showered. She pulled out her PJ's slipped them on and crawled into Emily's side of the bed. Emily's smell had long since disappeared but Naomi hoped every night that it might be there, it wasn't. Tammy trotted into the room and curled up on the bed next to Naomi and Naomi stroked her. Naomi cried herself to sleep like she did every night.

Morning came fast. She didn't dream, never does. Tammy's always gone in the morning. Just like a one night stand; stupid cat. She pushes the duvet off and heads for the bathroom. Showers and brushes her teeth like every morning and makes herself look at least a little presentable. She walks out into the living room with toothbrush in mouth and lazily brushing and looks for Tammy. Her eyes catch the red flickering of the phone and she presses the button. The loud beep rings out and then Cook's voice filled the room. "Hey, Naomikins! Bet you didn't think you'd be hearing from me, did you? Well, babes, I have great news for you! That government bill, the one against the gays, it's been destroyed! It's all over the news! Switch the TV on babes! Oh, and Katie says 'Hi'." Naomi knows that Katie didn't say 'Hi' but Cook likes to play peace keeper. She doesn't realise what he's said until and moment later and then Naomi dived onto the sofa and flicks on the TV.

"In breaking news, Prime Minister Gordon Brown has been forced to retract the Defoe Bill because of new evidence presented today in the House of Lords. Defoe has reported to have left the country for his home in south of France. Today the Prime Minister released this press to the public. "At the time Robert Defoe presented concrete evidence that could not be disproved. It is not until now that we know the truth. I am truly sorry to all those people that the bill has affected. All the people imprisoned because of their orientation will be released to the public immediately and I hope that we can return to some normality on their return, thank you and again, I am sorry." Can the Prime Minister bounce back from another poor judgement is the question that is on all our minds. In other news...."

The door creaked open to Naomi's left and Naomi's head snapped around and her eyes blinked in disbelief. "You didn't change the locks..."

"Emily..." Naomi breaths with her toothbrush still lodged in her mouth.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I knew you'd be back." Naomi swallowed hard. Neither of them moved first but they were wrapped up in each other's arms. "You're back....You're.....back....You're really here!" Naomi sobbed into Emily's shoulder.

Emily grabbed the side of Naomi's face and brought it up to face her. She used her thumb to wipe away Naomi's tears and kissed her on the nose. "I'm here, baby and I'm never going anywhere again, okay?" Naomi nodded and sniffed hard. Lips found lips and Naomi swallowed it all with a passion. She could taste the salt of the tears in the kiss. Emily's lips pushed firmly against hers. Emily licked at Naomi's bottom lip and their tongues met each other with a moan. "Nae, I love you. I need you...so....bad..." Emily groaned and Naomi backed them up against the wall.

"I waited for you every day." Naomi gasped as she pulled Emily's scarf off and threw it to the floor.

"I know. I know." Emily gasped and tugged at Naomi's shirt. "I thought of you every single day. You never once left my mind." Naomi's lips found Emily's neck and she bucked up into Naomi's touch. "Jesus." She groaned and grabbed at Naomi's hips and pulled her closer. They staggered from the wall and made their way towards the bedroom and the rest was history.

Emily opened her eyes and was greeted with big green ones. She sat up and stared at the cat. "Tammy? Tammy!" She whispered happily and picked up the cat but almost dropped her. "Jesus, how much has Naomi been feeding you?" Tammy cocked her head and purred louder than ever. "Who's my little porker? You are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Emily kissed Tammy on the nose and she licked at Emily's face in return. "I missed you, Tammy."

"She missed you, too." Naomi mumbled sleepily from beside her.

"Did I wake you?" Emily whispered worried.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing you did because I thought that last night was a dream." Naomi smiled sadly.

"No, it's all me." Emily smiled and kissed Naomi gently. "How long has it been since I've been gone?"

"1324 days." Naomi replied automatically and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow. 4 years....and you let Tammy get fat!" Emily scolded playfully.

"What? She's a greedy cat!" Naomi replied.

"I see that you two have settled your differences." Emily smiled and Naomi's lips twitched.

"I can't believe you're really here." Naomi eyes started to prick again.

"Shhh. I'm back, baby, I really am." Emily pulled Naomi into a hug and Tammy wriggled to get out of the way of the crushing force, but was too slow and got caught and started to mewl.

"Never leave me again?" Naomi breathed shakily.

"Promise." Emily replied. She moved to grab Naomi's hand and gasped when she felt something on her finger. Her eyes found it and she smiled. This time tears pricked her eyes. "You found it..."

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to do it properly...." Emily started to ramble.

"Yes."

"What?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I want to marry you." Emily smiled and they kissed gently.

"Everything's going to go back to normal." Emily sighed and smiled.

"Yeah." Naomi reached over to stoke Tammy and she hissed at the blonde and looked at her as if to say 'I hate you again now'.

Naomi glared at the cat. 'Game on, bitch'

**A/N: I couldn't leave it as a one shot all sad and depressing. I decided to make it a two shot so I hope you all enjoy. :)**


End file.
